monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pamiętnik Blaze Flamey
Signature Okładka 3 sierpnia Evil przysłał mi nową bransoletkę. Nareszcie coś dobrego! Te wakacje mnie powoli dobijają. Żadnych wycieczek na Ziemie Ogniste ani na dwory cesarskie w Japonii. Nic! Tylko nudne siedzenie i nic nierobienie! Uch! Kiedy te durne wakacje się wreszcie skończą?! To czekanie jest jeszcze gorsze niż lody miętowe! 14 sierpnia Cały dzień spędziłam w swoim pokoju. Mój tata już czwarty tydzień nie był w domu, a mama "miała zbyt dużo na głowie", by się mną zainteresować! Piekielni służący są po prostu do kitu, jeśli chodzi o zainteresowanie mnie czymkolwiek. Tak wyglądają całe półtora miesiąca tegorocznych wakacji. Koszmar piekielny! Dlaczego akurat w wakacje, kiedy inni wyjeżdżają na wycieczki, czy inne atrakcję, ja muszę się kisić w tym domu jak w słoiku zimnej i brudnej wody? Naprawdę chciałabym, by zaczęła się już szkoła. 31 sierpnia Jutro szkoła. Nareszcie wyrwę się z tego nudnego piekielniska! Cóż... zapewne za parę dni kompletnie o tym zapomnę i będę tęsknić za tymi nudziarstwami. Jak zawsze. Mam jednak pomysły jak ten rok szkolny mógłby zostać... upiekielniony. Tak, właśnie! Tym razem koniec z grzecznym siedzeniem w kącie i robieniem bezsensownych rzeczy, które... nie mają sensu. Wiem, to dziwnie brzmi... Ale! To nie oznacza, że nie jestem przygotowana! Wszyscy doskonale zobaczą jak bardzo potrafię zaleźć za skórę komu mi się tylko zechcę. Uwaga, nadchodzę! 1 września A miało być tak pięknie! Tuż po przemówieniu dyrektorki się zgubiłam! Co za wstyd. Nawet nie zdążyłam się do nikogo przyczepić. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie zaważy, błądzącą, gdzie popadnie. Myliłam się. Niemal natychmiast wpadła na mnie jakaś anielica. A-NIE-LI-CA! Nie miałam pojęcia dlaczego... za co... wpadł na mnie anioł?! Najpierw zapytała mnie co się stało. Nie miałam pomysłu na docinkę, więc musiałam powiedzieć prawdę. Na szczęście się nie śmiała (przecież anioły się z nikogo nie śmieją), tylko spytała, z jakiej jestem klasy. Okazało się, że z tej samej, co ona! Pięknie, będę mieć w klasie anielicę! Co na to powie mój tata? Nabawi się przeze mnie wstydu! Jednak tamta przedstawiła mi się jako Cloudia di Angelo. Anioł jak malowany! Cóż zrobić, też się przedstawiłam. Zaproponowała, żebyśmy razem poszły szukać klasy. Okej, niech będzie... ale bez rozmów. Jednak już po pierwszych minutach dowiedziałam się od niej wiele przydatnych rzeczy. Tak na prawdę jest czarownicą, jednak ma parę anielskich korzeni. Ma bardzo liczne rodzeństwo - ja nie mam żadnego! Jednak jej dom jest bardzo normalski z zewnątrz, lecz w środku - niebiański. Doszłam do wniosku, że wcale nie jest tak źle jak mi się wydawało. Dzięki niej będę mogła dostać wiele przydatnych informacji, a ona nawet się nie zorientuje! Jestem genialna, że na to wpadłam! Udało nam się w końcu znaleźć naszą salę. Nauczycielka była zbyt zajęta, by nas zauważyć. To teraz wiem, na których lekcjach mogę się zmyć. Po lekcji zapytałam tę "chmurkę" o numer telefonu. Ucieszyła się! Naiwne anioły. Nigdy nie wiedzą, kiedy trzymać sekrety dla siebie. 4 września Ta anielica ma znacznie dłuższy język, niż myślałam! Na okrągło gada! Z tego co wystukałam, anioły nie potrzebują odpowiedzi na ich wyrażenia - chcą być tylko słuchane. Tym lepiej dla mnie! Chciałam się podzielić z moją mamą tym, co usłyszałam ciekawego, ale znowu "ma zbyt wiele na głowie". Może kiedy indziej. Tymczasem dzisiaj dowiedziałam się kolejnej ciekawostki o aniołach - nie idą obojętnie obok okularników na podłodze. Tak było i tym razem. Jak zielonoskóra okularnica była wyśmiewana przez jakieś koty - może nie lubię kotów, ale naprawdę wyglądała zabawnie w tych okularach! Ale oczywiście "chmurka" wyszła zaraz do przodu i rozkazała tej kocicy się od niej odczepić. Niemal od razu jej się udało! To kolejny powód dla którego powinnam tego anioła mieć po swojej stronie. Chwila, chwila! To ja tak tu sobie stoję, a tamta zostaje bohaterką dnia?! O nie! Natychmiast więc rozkazałam tłumowi się rozejść. Nie będę stać z boku, kiedy mogę dostać odrobinę dobrej sławy! Ta okularnica, Flora Grant, okazała się być boginką! Czyli z politycznego punktu widzenia jest wyżej postawiona niż ja! "Chmurka" zaproponowała jej kawę. Nie protestowałam. Jeśli będę mieć po swojej stronie aniołów i bogów, będę podziwiana w całym piekle! Na dodatek "chmurka" nazwała tę "rudą" Riley, a ona tak się nie nazywa! Nieźle, nieźle! 9 września Mój plan jest wprost genialny! Anioły i bogowie po stronie piekielników! Tego jeszcze świat nie widział! Nawet nie podejrzewają, co tak naprawdę knuję! Ha, ha! Cudnie! Dzisiaj "chmurka" chciała wystąpić w jakimś konkursie artystyczno-technicznym. Nie przepadam za plastyką, ale kolejna okazja do zdobycia popularności, nie może mi przelecieć przez palce! Problem w tym, że... nas jest tylko trzy! A do konkursu są potrzebne cztery osoby! Serio?! W dodatku, będą brały w nim udział te... kocice. Z jakąś przesłodzoną francuską! Już miałyśmy (nie, nie, anielica i boginka miały) zrezygnować, kiedy pojawiła się jakaś nimfa wodna. WODNA?! Co ja takiego złego zrobiłam, by trafiać na takie towarzystwo? Jednak ta "Rain" zaproponowała, że pomoże nam w tym konkursie. Czyli jednak sława mi nie ucieknie! Wzięłyśmy w tym udział od razu! (Ja wykonałam większość roboty, ale przez wzorową skromność o tym nie wspomnę). Ta nimfa nieźle wywija pędzelkiem! Zajęłyśmy drugie miejsce! Mogła się bardziej postarać! Jednak z drugiej strony... może dzięki niej zdobędę większą popularność! Tak! Teraz jest jeszcze lepiej. Kopalnia Informacji, Źródło Podziwu, Klucz do Sławy... i Królowa Płomieni! Dawn of the Dance 7:00: Musiałam wstać bardzo wcześnie, by zająć łazienkę przed moją mamą. Ci aryskotraci potrafią okupować wszystko, co ma kibel, umywalkę i prysznic przez wieczność! 8:00-9:00: Ćwiczyłam przed lustrem jakieś śmieszne docinki i zastanawiałam się na kogo by je wykorzystać. Jeszcze na to wpadnę! 9:00-10:00: Postanowiłam zaciągnąć wszystkie pozostałe na generalne wyszykowanie. Co te dziewczyny miały na sobie?! Wyglądały jak moja babcia w kiepskim makijażu! Do sklepu, ALE TO JUŻ!!!! 11:00-12:00: Zanim zdecydowałam się, co włożyć, musiałam wszystko posegregować na koszulki, podkoszulki, podpodkoszulki i imitację koszulek. Nie jest trudne, bo różnica jest tylko jedna - nie ma różnic! 12:00-14:00: Ubieranie się w najlepsze ciuchy, to sztuka ponad wszelką miarę. I każdy szanujący się znawaca mody wam to powie. 14:00-16:00: Postanowiłam spotkać się na chwile, chwileczkę, chwilkę z Evilem. Nie żałuje tego. Pomógł mi się przygotować, a teraz mojego wyglądu może pozazdrościć sama księżniczka Charlotte... za parę lat. 16:00-17:00: Przyszły do mnie dziewczyny. Urządziłyśmy sobie MEGA pokaz mody. I to ja wymysliłam naszą piosenkę! 17:00-18:00: Po kilku ostatnich poprawkach, jestem gotowa podbijać pakiety! NADCHODZĘ!!!!! Galeria Pamiętnik_Blaze.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:NickieID